


La tomba del convolvolo

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	La tomba del convolvolo

In un pacifico regno al margine di una grande foresta, si stavano celebrando i funerali della regina dei bruchi. Ogni abitante era vestito elegante, con qualcosa di nero sul capo e due monete nella mano destra. A quella sinistra, ognuno teneva un grande fiore di convolvolo viola.

Capitò che la principessa verde passasse da quelle parti con i suoi amici: il corvo, il cervo e il lupo. Comprarono fiori di convolvolo e prepararono le monete, ma nessuno dei quattro amici sapeva a che servissero né l'uno né l'altro, a una regina morta.

Allora la principessa si avvicinò ad alcuni bruchi lungo il corteo.

“Perché portiamo il convolvolo?” domandò la principessa verde.

“Perché la famiglia reale mangia solo questi.” rispose uno dei bruchi, come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

“E perché portiamo i denari?”

“Perché per ogni principe o principessa che nasce, si donano soldi.” rispose di nuovo il bruco, leggermente seccato.

La principessa non chiese altro, e arrivò con tutti gli altri bruchi alla tomba della regina. Era una tomba all'aperto, dove la regina era già stata appoggiata, rivestita da un grosso bozzolo e dalla mantella regale. Il sacerdote dei bruchi celebrò la messa, ma al termine, nessuno se ne andò.

I bruchi consegnarono le monete, e il sacerdote le dispose intorno al bozzolo della regina. Prese poi i fiori di convolvolo e di nuovo li dispose intorno alla tomba.

I bruchi ancora non si mossero. La principessa verde si sedette fra di loro e attese, cosa di preciso non sapeva. Nemmeno i suoi amici avevano idea di cosa aspettarsi, e attesero con lei e con gli altri bruchi fino a diversi giorni.

Un pomeriggio, il bozzolo si schiuse, e una grande farfalla ne uscì. La regina salutò i suoi sudditi nei suoi nuovi panni, aprì le ali e restò seduta nel suo bozzolo per qualche momento, prima di spiccare il volo verso una vicina montagna.

La principessa verde la osservò allontanarsi, e mentre seguiva il movimento delle sue ali, vide che dentro il bozzolo aveva lasciato qualcosa. Si avvicinò, solo per notare tante uova dentro la pelle che un tempo era stata della regina.

“Questo è il ciclo della vita.” disse il corvo, volando sulla spalla della principessa.

“I fiori per nutrire i nuovi principi e principesse.” disse il cervo, avvicinandosi.

“I denari per dare il benvenuto a chi ci sarà dopo di noi.” concluse il lupo.

“La regina non avrà bisogno di tutto questo, là dov'è ora?”

“A volte non abbiamo più bisogno di ciò che credevamo indispensabile.” rispose il corvo, mentre le uova iniziavano ad aprirsi, e i piccoli nuovi bruchi a mangiare i fiori di convolvolo.


End file.
